En Rouge et Noir
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Ensemble de petits OS centrés autour des personnages de Black Widow et Scarlet Witch. AU fluffy.
1. L'édredon

**Et voilà, j'étais sagement en train de travailler (un dimanche, en plus !) quand un post Tumblr est passé par là et qu'un jeu de click & drag m'a fait découvrir que Black Widow avait un crush sur moi tandis que Scarlet Witch était mon ennemie jurée.**

 **Allez savoir comment ça m'a subitement donné envie d'écrire sur ces deux demoiselles. Ce texte sera complètement AU et plein de fluff.**

En Rouge et Noir

1 : L'édredon

La Veuve Noire releva la Sorcière Rouge qui tremblait. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui adressa un maigre sourire, dérisoire mais amical. La Sorcière Rouge, jumelle désormais sans jumeau, se laissa emmener sans protester. L'épuisement frappait douloureusement aux portes de son esprit et elle laissa sa tête tomber mollement sur l'épaule de la Veuve Noire.

Où abritait-on une jeune femme qui avait été manipulée comme un pantin, dotée de pouvoirs à faire pâlir le monde, et finalement brisée ? Natasha la ramena chez elle, dans le petit appartement discret qu'elle occupait. Elle fit asseoir Wanda sur son lit et l'enroula avec soin dans l'édredon le plus épais, le plus douillet et le plus réconfortant qu'elle puisse trouver, avant d'aller allumer la bouilloire.

Wanda resta assise sans bouger ni émettre un son, ses yeux fixant le tapis, ses mains retenant fermement le gros édredon contre elle. Elle but la tisane que Natasha lui tendit à petites gorgées, fronçant le nez pour reconnaître l'odeur piquante de menthe et de réglisse. Puis Natasha l'aida à enlever ses chaussures et à passer en position allongée, toujours emmitouflée dans l'édredon. Elle éteignit la lumière et s'allongea à son tour, entourant la petite sorcière d'un bras protecteur.

Wanda s'endormit elle se réveilla un instant au milieu de la nuit, juste le temps d'étendre l'édredon pour couvrir également la Veuve Noire. Le lendemain, elle resta. Les jours suivants, elle s'installa.

Certains soirs, Natasha rentrait tard et physiquement épuisée, parfois même moralement selon les missions qui lui étaient confiées. Ces soirs-là, Wanda s'éveillait comme un chat de sa sieste en entendant Natasha arriver à l'appartement et, tandis que la Veuve Noire ôtait son casque de motarde, elle venait l'accueillir encore enroulée dans son édredon, tendait le bras pour inclure Natasha dans la chaleur accueillante de la grosse couette, et l'entraînait vers leur chambre en fredonnant des berceuses.

 **Oui je sais c'est très court :) mais ça vous plaît ? Si oui, j'ai deux-trois autres petits headcanons dans le genre en tête.**

 **Lily Evans 2004**


	2. Demoiselles des bords de la Seine

**C'est reparti pour un peu de Scarlet/Widow.**

 **Pour ce texte-ci, le thème m'est venu d'un tableau de Gustave Courbet :** _ **Demoiselles des bords de la Seine**_

En Rouge et Noir

2 : Demoiselles des bords de la Seine

Une chose les rassemblait certainement : elles adoraient le cuir. Wanda ne quittait jamais sa veste rouge, passée par des guerres et des drames et des aventures, indestructible. Natasha n'était pas aussi vainement attachée à un vêtement particulier, mais on la voyait le plus souvent vêtue d'une combinaison de cuir d'un noir mat, spécialement étudiée pour répondre à tous ses besoins et d'une élégance irrésistible. Sa tenue d'espionne.

Face au monde, elles offraient toutes deux une image fière, d'une puissance redoutable. Wanda était convaincue que le cuir y jouait pour beaucoup et Natasha approuvait en remontant la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison.

Lorsqu'elles n'étaient qu'entre elles, en revanche, le cuir et la façade pouvaient tomber. Un jour d'été, elles prétextèrent un rhume des foins contagieux pour tenir toutes leurs connaissances à l'écart et s'affairèrent dans les préparatifs d'une après-midi de villégiature. Natasha sortit d'une malle une robe blanche aux manches légères, ornée de petites fleurs de couleurs vives. Wanda n'avait pas grand-chose à elle, mais elle avait pu dénicher dans une brocante une blouse couleur crème et une grande jupe verte. Elles embarquèrent une grande nappe, des provisions dans un panier, et filèrent en se tenant par la main.

Un train les emmena, anonymes, loin de la grande ville. Elles trouvèrent une campagne ensoleillée et même une petite île au milieu d'une rivière, que l'on atteignait par un canot. Wanda persuada les rames de se manier d'elles-mêmes pour les amener sur la berge, à l'ombre d'un orme, où le calme était parfait et la discrétion complète.

Natasha manqua de perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'elle sortit de la barque et éclata de rire. Wanda se retourna vers elle et l'aida à prendre pied sur la terre ferme – qui eût cru la redoutable espionne si maladroite ?

Elles étalèrent la nappe sur l'herbe verte et déballèrent leurs provisions. Le soleil chauffait doucement la brise, la rivière clapotait tranquillement, on entendait des pépiements d'oiseau. On n'aurait pu imaginer de cadre plus éloigné de leur vie quotidienne, songea Wanda en attachant sous son menton les rubans d'un grand chapeau de paille.

Natasha se servit une assiette de rôti froid tandis que Wanda, qui n'aimait pas la viande, picorait des tomates et des fruits rouges. Le repas s'acheva sur un bol de chouquettes qui furent dévorées en un clin d'œil et laissa leurs doigts poisseux de sucre.

Wanda s'assit le dos contre le vieil orme et prit la tête de Natasha sur ses genoux. Elles s'endormirent bientôt.

 **Merci pour vos premières reviews et vos encouragements !**


	3. Dans ton royaume

En Rouge et Noir

3 : Dans Ton royaume

Autant Wanda était une incorrigible adepte des grasses matinées, autant Natasha avait pris depuis sa plus dure enfance l'habitude de se lever dès l'aube. Souvent, elle partait en mission dès les premières heures du jour ou bien restait à l'appartement, s'affairant à mettre de l'ordre dans leurs armoires ou à soigner leurs plantes.

Certaines semaines, Natasha se levait sans faire de bruit, puis s'habillait avec soin d'un tailleur gris perle, d'escarpins et de gants noirs, et complétait l'ensemble par un petit chapeau plat dont la voilette dissimulait son visage. Elle se rendait ensuite à quelques rues de là et poussait la porte d'une petite église orthodoxe. Là, elle s'asseyait dans le fond de l'édifice et se tenait en silence.

Elle ne savait plus comment lui était venue l'idée d'y entrer la première fois. Etait-ce l'odeur purifiante de l'encens qui était parvenue jusqu'à la rue, ou bien un écho des paroles déclamées en vieux slavon ? Peu importait. Elle aimait à y retourner parfois, à reposer légèrement sa tête contre un mur et à écouter les chants aux rythmes archaïques, contemplant le chatoiement de l'or sur les icônes au regard maternel.

Elle rentrait ensuite pour retrouver Wanda qui souvent dormait encore ou bien travaillait à l'ouvrage de broderie dans lequel elle aimait s'absorber. Natasha ne parlait jamais de là où elle venait, et Wanda ne posait pas de questions.

Après quoi Natasha repartait en mission et s'absentait parfois de longues semaines durant. Certaines fois, Wanda était là pour l'attendre à son retour. D'autres fois la Sorcière Rouge disparaissait également et revenait un beau jour, sans prévenir, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Un matin où elle se trouvait seule et libre de son temps, Natasha remit son tailleur gris, ses escarpins et son chapeau voilé, et se rendit à la petite église. Elle entra, referma doucement la porte derrière elle, et s'avança pour rejoindre le recoin qu'elle occupait d'habitude.

Wanda se trouvait là, la tête couverte du grand châle qu'elle avait brodé. La Sorcière Rouge lui adressa un léger sourire pour l'accueillir et Natasha alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Maximoff.

— Romanova.


End file.
